Genesis
|name = Genesis|kanji = そうせいき|romanji = Souseiki|alias = The Fourteenth Damned (じゅうしばちあたり''Juushi Bachiatari'') The Embodiment of Truth (ぐたいかじじつ''Gutaika Jijitsu'') The Demon King (あくまおうじゃ''Akuma Ouja'')|race = Demon|birthdate = Unknown|age = Unknown|gender = Male|height = 5'5|weight = 157 lbs|eyes = Green|hair = Blonde|affiliation = Hell|occupation = The Fourteenth Damned|base of operations = Hell|magic = Demonic Energy Magic}} Genesis '(そうせいき ''Souseiki) is a Demon, and the Fourteenth Damned. Genesis is the "king" of the demons, being the most powerful, though he is technically the youngest. Beginning the original revolt against the other Gods, by killing their king in cold-blood. The demon can easily rival even the most powerful mortal mages in raw power. Due his legendary status, and the way he boldly declared what was wrong, the truth about the deities, myths have named him 'The Embodiment of Truth '(ぐたいかじじつ Gutaika Jijitsu) a title which he enforces daily. Appearance Standing at five foot five, with a rather lean build and tan Caucasian skin tone, Genesis has white-blond hair, that glows golden when using his magic. With no shirt, Genesis sports a black and orange vest over his body, that reaches down to his ribs, with ebony wrappings around his rest. Below his waist is a pair of alabaster pants, with a dark blue sash tied tightly around his waist, and a pair of black boots. Personality Genesis is is truth and justice personified. Though he can, on occasion, be a little arrogant, the demon truly wants what's best for everyone: Demons and mortals alike. Though this opinion is dislike by the rest of the Damned, he always has final say, due to his power. In a crisis, Genesis gets shit down, putting the safety of the world before himself. He '''will not show mercy to those who do not deserve it, attacking at full force, ending fights as quickly as possible. Due to this nature, he has become very unpopular with the his entire race, though he asserts his authority regardless of popular opinion. Abilities Natural Abilities Heightened Physical Condition: Like most of Demon-Kind, Genesis's physicality is enhanced, but more so than most, if not all other demons. It furthers develops when he enters his True Form, allowing him to move much faster than the eye can see, withstand greater stress and damage, and much higher strength. Hand to Hand Combat: As one can imagine, existing as long as he has, Genesis has been exposed to many different fighting styles, taking mental notes of how each enemy he faces fights, combing each style he has experienced into his own system. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Having possessed magic for quite some time, Genesis has developed large amounts of power over the years, perhaps even past his original, divine power. Though the sheer vastness of his power can be overwhelming, Genesis can wield and control it effectively, even making himself appear that he has little to no power. Telekinesis '(テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): Genesis has been shown, like most demons, to posses telekinesis. He is able to move large objects with his mind, and throw other creatures around. [[Demonic Energy Magic|'''Demonic Energy Magic]]' '(あくまエナジーまほう Akuma Enajii Mahou): is an extremely powerful form of magic that Genesis can wield and control since he was young immortal. Able to fully controlled this magic due to many millennia of experience, Genesis is a dangerous adversary, being able to redirect any form of energy and use it as a weapon. This magic is very dangerous though, as a user can expose their body to large amounts of radiation, and other risks, such as igniting them self. True Form: Like other demons, Genesis can tap into and wield his true form. However, what separates him from any other demon is the fact that his mortal form, when entered, constantly taps into the energy of his true form, without loosing any energy, successfully creating a perfect fusion between his mortal and demon form, dubbed the Awoken State. When the demon shifts into his true form, dark hair grows on his body, except on his chest and abdomen. His hair turns a glowing red as a simian-like tail grows from his tailbone. Genesis's eyes turn blue, as shadows surround his eyes, his muscle mass increasing. His personality becomes slightly more arrogant, but not enough to distract him from the task at hand. This form, dubbed his Pure State, gives him a massive increase to all of his attributes, but however, unlike other demons, it can only be held for five minutes, instead of the standard ten. History The Revolt Genesis, in his young days as a deity, began to see how the pantheon was just a corrupt pyramid of power, each god wanting top spot not to please humanity, the purpose of their existence, but for sake of control. Judging the the deities were corrupt, and gathered a group of thirteen followers, who shared the same opinion. After a series of secret meetings, the group finally made a decision: kill the God-King. Genesis offered to do the task. On the eve of the God King's son's first birthday, the group struck, Genesis challenging the king to a fight. The king accepted, outraged that the event was interrupted, and fought against the young god. Their battle shook the heavens, as the two clashed fiercely, the God King having the upper hand, until Genesis's rage pushed through into his awakened state, able to keep up and even surpass the king, erasing him from existence. However, instead of taking the place as the rightful king of the gods, the other deities attacked the group, forcing them out of the heavens, sending their armies. But, The Fourteen Damned had a plan. They called upon their warriors who drank their blood, fifty-six god-infused humans fighting for them, each one worth one hundred of the god's soldiers. But, the deities sent their counterpart to what they were calling Arch-Demons: The Demigods. Fifty-Six Demigods were sent to face the Arch-Demons, each demigod defeating their target. With these major losses, the Damned retreated, using the last of their divine powers to manifest the dimension Hell, and taking the souls of the Arch-Demons with them. Post-War Once Hell was formed, the demon race began to make it's existence known to humanity through many myths, but Genesis did do much since the revolt. The title of "The Demon King" was bestowed upon him by both human myths and his own people, a title that he didn't want, but was forced to take. However, he was haunted by nightmares of the God King, that he would one day be killed by the god, who wanted revenge. Some of the other damned sensed this weakness, and finally, the former fourth damned, Ao Kuang, challenged Genesis to a fight. The King, defending his honor, accepted, before easily overpowering the demon, destroying his base form in a matter of seconds. But, back in, Kuang ascended to his true form, able to defeat the Awoken State that Genesis used. Genesis allowed his challenger to toy with him for a few moments, before he to, entered his true form, a form which hadn't been seen until that moment. This "Pure" form easily outclassed Ao Kuang, destroying him from existence with more than half the time of his transformation left, bringing peace back to Hell. In later events, Genesis told Hel that her plan would end badly, and voted her down in her preposition, and voted for hunting her down once the event was over. Thus, he dispatched himself to Earth-Land, searching for her seal since. During his travels in Earth Land, Genesis saw the woes of humanity, and watched the demons Lazarus and Ronin attempt to understand it all. The demon found it amusing to walk among humanity, as he learned what hardships they faced daily. Genesis witnessed the rise of Zeref firsthand, along with the Dragon Civil war, but did nothing. It wasn't his place to interfere. Roughly 15 years ago, Genesis stumbled upon a human baby, who was left in the forest, seemingly to die. Having no food on him, Genesis decided to feed the child his own blood, not knowing any way to nurse it. The baby definitely disliked the taste, but it kept it alive. This child soon became to be known as Kali Genesis. Growing up under Genesis, life for the child was strange. As the demon king raised it, only feeding it his blood ( He didn't know what humans ate, and was scared he'd poison her.). Due to the constant intake of demon blood, especially a demon as powerful as Genesis, she began developing magical power as a young age, surprising the demon king. The two grew close, Genesis treating her as if she was his own child. Due to his own power, the demon king didn't quite trust himself to train his daughter; not until she was older, at least. Genesis summoned Arch-Demons from Hell to aid him, having the demons Azrael and Thanatos, who were under the command of Xolotl, train Kali. They would embark on a journey to train, traveling across the world to gain experience. Before they left, Genesis gave Kali as sword he made himself, called The Dark-Drinker, as a parting gift. For five years, Genesis waited, for the demons to return from training his daughter, who began to grow more powerful, enough so that Genesis could finish her training himself. She returned, alone. Since that day, Genesis had been traveling with his daughter, as they explored Earth Land, searching for Hel's seal. Trivia * Genesis's appearance is based on Gogeta ''from the ''Dragon Ball ''franchise. * The name is derived from the ''Book of Genesis in the Bible, and from the entity Genesis ''from the ''Preacher ''franchise.'' Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Energy Magic User